Tsuki no Youkai
by writerofthewanderingsuns
Summary: (Title: Moon Demon) AU Kagome travels back 500 years to find that someone has vandalized the sacred tree with a crescent-shaped scar. She then gets knocked out after making a big discovery that she doesn't quite understand yet.
1. The Girl Who Overcame Time

"At last, Tetsusaiga is within my grasp." The youkai in white clutched a spherical jewel. He stood at the base of a giant tree in the hanyou's domain. Said half-breed lay face-down just yards away. The white of the full moon peaked between the canopy, its light enhancing the glow of gold in the darkness.

Suddenly he heard a murmur of words. The priestess, hands aglow, fell towards him from the tree. His eyes widened only to see darkness.

The priestess huffed, kneeling before the sacred tree. The demon was sealed, an etched crescent moon the only proof of his presence. There was a green glow beneath the roots of the tree as the dog demon tried to escape. It flashed once, twice, then vanished.

"K-kikyo . . ." Her head whipped around.

"Inuyasha!" She cried and crawled towards him. He was managing to rise on his hands and knees at least. "Are you okay?"

"I'll live." He chuckled beneath his breath before he glanced toward the tree, "At least that bastard is gone for good."

"His power was too great, though. I could only seal him away, not purify him." She sighed. "What about the jewel though?" She held the orb in her palms, contemplative.

"He is the only one who knew how to open the gateway. We should just protect it so that no other demon can get to it."

Fifty years later, Inuyasha could see a light coming from the village. He could smell the smoke and burning flesh. He could hear the prayers of the villagers. Sitting on the limb of a tree. He watched the embers of his beloved ascend to the heavens. As his tears flowed, he knew, with certainty, that at least his father's heirloom was safe forever.

"Jigoku no wha?"

"Jigoku no tama, my girl."

"You don't think tourists are going to buy these dumb charms, are you?" the girl held the open box in her palms, staring at the silver crystal resting on the plush cloth inside.

"That is not just a charm. That jewel inside is a replica of an ancient jewel which . . ."

The girl gasped suddenly at the old man, "You do remember it's my birthday tomorrow right?"

"And you won't get anything if you keep interrupting! Ahem, as I was saying, it's a replica of an ancient jewel that allows a family to send prayers to their ancestors and loved ones . . ."

The girl looked at him with sparkly eyes and he sighed, "I had planned to wait another day . . ."

"So you did get something! Hand it over!"

"That my dear is an authentic mummified hand of a kappa youkai which stalked a young lord all his life before the lord caught him and had him killed." The old man realized too late that the pet feline of the shrine had already made off with the antique.

"Replica this, authentic that. Here, everything's got a story. The thousand year-old sacred tree. Legend of the hidden well. I've heard the stories of the demon sealed on these grounds all my life and I've never believed a word of it."

The young girl left the house that morning to find her little brother stopped beside the well house. She was going down to retrieve Buyo for her scaredy-cat brother, when suddenly something behind her pulled her down. "Oh to be alive once more! I can feel my body again! You have it don't you!"

She found herself huffing on the ground. "The Jewel of Hell? What?" She looked up to see the sky above her, "The sky? Did I bump my head or something?" A few minutes later, she found her answer, but definitely not the one she was hoping for!

"Whu-where am I?!" Kagome looked about, startled and fascinated by the life around her. After calling for her family for some time, she noticed it, and dashed for it. _If the tree's here, then I'm definitely home!_

For the first time in her life, she saw the moon scar on her family's beloved tree. "What?!" she yelled, enraged. "Who would dare violate the tree? 'Bunch of punks. How mean." She climbed up the roots to get a closer look. After analyzing the perfect crescent shape, she sighed, "Well, whoever did this sure has good workmanship." As she reached to touch it, her foot slipped and she tumbled. She couldn't believe what she found however. Beneath the tree . . . was a white dog. It looked asleep, but the branches told her the hound must have been there for quite some time. "Poor thing." She crawled down so that she was underneath the roots now, nearly underneath the base of the tree itself. She noticed something on the dog's head, "Is that a . . . a crescent?"

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

As if the yell hadn't surprised her enough, she was suddenly thrown back out from underneath the tree. Her head pounded, "Did I actually bump my head this time?" and as her vision faded, all she could see was red . . . . . . . .

The girl shot up from her slumber with a gasp. "Be calm, child."

She turned her head to find a one-eyed elderly woman stirring a pot above a fire. She quickly realized she was in a house. The high schooler couldn't find the words as she looked about frantically, terrified. _Where am I now?_

"I must apologize for my friend's brashness. It has been a long time since he has dealt with humans."

She looked at the old woman again, clearly still confused. The old miko smiled softly, "I am known as Lady Kaede. What am I to call ye?"

"Oh. I'm Kagome." Shivering, she shrugged out from beneath the blankets, and edged towards the fire. Kagome found a small wooden bucket of water with a cloth draped on the edge. The miko nodded towards it, "We were not sure if ye were in pain, Kagome."

She put a hand to her head, combing fingers through her hair. "I'm pretty sure I've bumped my head twice today, but I feel fine now . . . oh that smells divine!"

"I'm glad ye are well enough to have an appetite." Kaede chuckled, "I hope you two save some for me."

Kagome frowned. The miko kept mentioning someone else, but no one else was in the hut . . . "Ah, speak of the devil."

"Hey Kaede! I'm starved!" The reed mat was lifted back. Kagome realized it was night outside and worried about how long she may have been asleep. As the boy stepped through the door, he continued, "Is dinner ready ye-" He stopped. His ears flicked toward the girl at his feet. _Ears? LIKE DOG EARS!?_

She didn't realize she was openly staring and he lowered to a squat before her, "Hey, how's your head?" But she didn't hear him, didn't even realize he spoke as she reached up and barely brushed one of the appendages before it flicked at her fingers in response. Suddenly he was a few feet away, "Hey! No touching!"

Her eyes were wide with shock, "I'm-m sorry."

Kagome swore he blushed, but he recovered, "Keh! It's nothing."

Kaede chose that moment to step in, "Kagome, this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha, this is Kagome."

They looked at each other and Kagome realized his attire for the first time and it struck her. "Hey! You were the one who knocked me out in the woods!" She accused.

Her eyes sparkling with hidden mirth, Kaede gasped, "Inuyasha! Ye took advantage of this young lass?"

"Whu- I- What- NO! I would never do that! I'm not THAT disloyal, YE know!"

The room saddened. Kaede sighed and looked back to her broth, "Aye. I don't suppose you are." He caught what she meant and sat down finally.

Kagome bore the silence until it just got to her, "I'm sorry. Did I miss something?"

The miko looked surprised but her expression was slight and disinterested even, "Where are ye from that ye have not heard of the late Lady Kikyo's passing?"

Some understanding finally registered, "We really aren't in Tokyo anymore are we?" Kagome asked as she accepted a bowl of soup.

"To-Kee-Oh?" The two said at once, equally lost. "Inuyasha, have you ever heard of such a place in your travels?"

He crossed his arms and thought for a minute, Kagome's hopes rising, but then replied, "No."

Kagome sipped her food silently. Kaede peered at her, "Come to think of it, you actually resemble my sister very much."

Kagome looked up, "Your sister?"

"Aye. Lady Kikyo was my sister, a powerful priestess." _Oh great. Maybe I'm in Grandpa's dream or something._

The dog-eared boy shot up, his ears swiveling, nose twitching. "What is it Inuyasha-"

"I smell a demon. Stay inside!" He was out the door like a whirlwind. Moments of silence passed. A sudden shriek and Kagome was up on her feet. She peeked out the door and rushed back, grabbing Kaede by the arm, "It's barreling toward us! Come on!"

The two were barely outside before the house was smashed to bits. Animals shrieked in their pens at the chaos. Kagome pointed, "It's that thing!"

Amidst the ruckus of people running about, there was a center of calm where the "demon" and Inuyasha faced off. Kagome gasped as long white hair whipped about as the boy leaped up high and aimed his bear hands at the demon. She cried out for his demise, but then a flash of yellow and the centipede demon yelped. But as it leaned back, since it's body was holding it up, her face upside down, she caught sight of Kagome. When the demon took too long to put her attention back on him, Inuyasha looked to find the girl within the demon's line of sight. "Run Kagome!"

He startled her from her paralyzed state of the demon's gaze and she spun around and darted away. "Don't stop Kagome! I'll kill it, just keep running!"

She didn't know anything about demons. She didn't know anything about this world. Without knowing, she was heading for the forest. There was a howl in the wind but she couldn't hear it between the beats of her heart echoing through her ears. The demon struck the ground and Kagome jumped. She slid on her belly and when she finally came to a stop, she heard a sharp biting voice. "Priestess!"

"Huh?" She couldn't seem to catch her breath before she was blinded by a green light. When it dimmed, she shifted her arm and fell backward in shock.

Inches away, a set of giant pearly fangs gleamed. Hot breath shot from black nostrils. Kagome shrieked and scooted away to see a giant white dog stuffed within the roots of the tree, acting as a sort of cage. A cage that was way too small as tufts of fur fluffed out well past the width of the roots. She stared wide-eyed at the magenta stripes and blue crescent and . . . golden eyes . . . Giant. Furious. Demon-Slitted Eyes!

The earth shook, reverberated beneath her and she sat stock still. It took her a moment to realize that the thing had growled. It took a giant sniff and smiled maliciously, revealing even more of its razor-sharp demonic teeth. Kagome swore she could see hints of green steam rise from within its jaws.

A shout was all it took to rip her attention away to the sound of Inuyasha falling above her. Landing in the branches of the sacred tree with a loud crack, he groaned and lay still. The centipede paused, making sure he was down for good, then turned her attention to Kagome, noticing the giant dog beneath the tree for the first time. "Hah! Two worthless, helpless mutts in one day! What are the odds!"

The centipede ignored the growl and the eyes that shot up to her. As more words were spoken from the gangly centipede, Kagome had been quietly slipping away to hide, before a voice rung in her head. _Save him! Save them both! The seal on the tree! Go!_

Her head pounding once again, the groan she let loose gave away her position. "There you are!" She was suddenly hit in the gut, lifted from the ground and slammed against her back. Seconds later, she heard a thump and found Inuyasha on the ground, facing the mistress. "I see you're awake _brother._ " A growl, harsher, louder than before, shook the earth and Kagome had to snap to attention to regain her balance on the roots of the tree. _The seal. Hurry!_

Kagome put a hand to her head, eyes closed tight in pain. "Wha?" She mumbled, "Seal?"

Despite not being very loud, Inuyasha whipped around, "Don't you dare touch the se-" The centipede wrapped its body around him in coils, squeezing so fast he couldn't finish. Kagome looked everywhere, anywhere, for anything that could help. Her eyes landed on the carved moon.

She screamed. The demon had bit into her side and flung her up in the air. She landed and barely registered the object that fell beside her. Inuyasha gasped, "The jewel!" Then there was a roar. Kagome recovered quickly thanks to the end of the voice in her head but not quick enough before the demon's three left arms pushed her away as she ate the jewel.

Kagome stood, determined, "That's it!" _I'm done with getting thrown around._ She darted up the tree, not that the centipede cared. _I'm tired of getting treated like I'm crazy._ She glared at the stupid moon. _I'm not going to die! Not here, and not to a demon!_ She closed her eyes and slammed her palm on the moon scar. Realizing that perhaps she just made the biggest mistake of her life, she opened her eyes to find the crescent glowing. Giant pulses began beneath her feet and she watched as a light blinded everyone. Kagome couldn't see the dog demon anymore. _Sesshomaru._

The light swooshed up to the sky, an orb of light. It dissipated to reveal a young man, floating before the full moon.

"Inuyasha," Sesshomaru spat.

The struggling boy in red glared up at him.

"How pathetic of you. All it took was one weak demon to distract you and a human to release me." His eyes narrowed. With an alarming speed, he appeared before the centipede's face. "Disgusting filth," his deep voice echoed as a green light whipped around the centipede. It had a moment to scream in pain before the whip tightened and the demon was reduced to chunks of flesh. Sesshomaru landed on the ground next to Inuyasha, smiling at the remains of the demon.

Kagome breathed, "So I was saved." Sesshomaru glared, his deadly smirk long gone, "As if I'd save you, pathetic girl."

 _What? He didn't save me when I saved him?_


	2. Seekers of the Underworld

Here's the dealio, as my first reviewer mentioned, yes this story is rushed to a degree because many of the scenes are already canon. I figured there was no need to describe the characters or the scenes with too much detail except for the changes I've made to Rumiko Takahashi's plotline. This story would be waaaaaaayyyyyyyy too long if I did as much detail as I wanted to. I suck at describing action and violence because, through my experience, it's so fast that my brain doesn't even register it until I think back on it. Also the characters will seem OOC because they are! Their lives are different. Inuyasha was never pinned to a tree and has been living near the village for those fifty-some years. That's a lot of time compared to his canon character growth. I guess Kagome is the same though, but will I keep it that way? Hmm . . . . . .

* * *

It was then that the pounding of hooves could be heard. Men on horseback arrived and, gasping, reached for their bows and quivers. One last horse came to a stop before the scene and its rider immediately hopped off the ground as a man yelled, "Sesshomaru has been revived!"

The old priestess didn't need the words to witness what was before her. Her mind was elsewhere, suddenly sensing a familiar power. There's was the youki of the great dog demon yes, but there was something else emanating its power over the area. Her eyes strained to locate its source but to no avail.

Inuyasha chose this moment to realize that she was searching the carnage scattered about their feet. "Kaede! The jewel is here! It came from that idiot over there!" He pointed at the girl still standing at the trunk of the tree. Suddenly remembering where she was, and feeling guilty, her palm slid down from the crescent. "I'm sorry." She mumbled, but the two white-haired men below heard her.

A flash of white and Sesshomaru leaned his face inches from hers, peering at her. "Kikyo . . ." He sniffed, or at least she thought she felt the quick intake of air, "It appears time has treated you well."

Kagome didn't make a move. She realized that he must be that same dog from beneath the tree, and he could easily snap her head off. _Heck, he could swallow me whole for crying out loud!_

"Hey you bastard! That's not Kikyo! Kikyo's long dead and she would never dress so indecently!"

Forgetting the demon right next to her, "Hey! You jerk!" she snapped. Kagome realized she must have completely misjudged him.

As if she had not just yelled right next to his ear, the white-clad demon replied, "Indeed."

Having just about enough she stepped back and thrust a finger at him, "Don't act like I'm not here, you- uh, you dog!" The villagers gasped. His brow rose at the girl's audacity. Seconds passed, and Kagome almost wished she'd just kept her mouth shut.

Finally the demon acknowledged her, "Perhaps time has even spoiled you. Or have you forgotten your fear of me?" He smiled then, as if knowing that for the moment she was afraid.

But Kagome retaliated, "I'm not afraid of you! Besides, I saved your life!"

"Kagome!" Inuyasha leaped towards them, claws aimed at the demon. He slashed through the roots just where the armored youkai had been standing. The limbs began to crumble, and Kagome, not understanding why healthy limbs can suddenly seem so decayed, scrambled to hold on to something but fell ten feet and landed gracelessly on her bum with scrapes and the sharp sting of blood flowing.

As soon as she felt it, Inuyasha smelled it and lashed out at Sesshomaru with anger. Sesshomaru easily evaded, taunting, "You're just the same little brother. All thrash and no skill."

Kaede was suddenly yelling, "Ye must find the jewel child!" Kagome couldn't hear her. _Little brother? Then that means-_

A shadow blocked out the little light the moon shone through the trees. Kagome looked up to see the dead demon shriek at her, suddenly very much alive. It opened jaw inhumanly wide and fangs suddenly threatened to near her neck. Kagome shut her eyes and guarded herself in the only way she could, her hands reaching out before her. "STOP IT!"

The fangs never came. She opened her eyes just as the jewel hit the ground. The demon gone, she whipped her head left, then right. A pool of blood surrounded her and covered nearly the entire clearing. Knowing better now, she snatched the jewel off the ground and grasped it tightly to her chest. Whatever this thing was, it made demons stronger and she wasn't about to die a fool. _I don't think so, not in this era . . ._ she had a realization, _is this the feudal times? Priestesses, demons, magic and lore. Oh no. How am I gonna get home?!_

Inuyasha crashed into the pool of blood. The metallic scent overpowering his senses, he lost sight of Sesshomaru. His gaze landed on the girl, and his eyes widened! He sat up with a small grunt, "Hey you! Gimme the jewel!"

The girl's hair flew as Sesshomaru landed. "Behind you!"

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's golden gaze narrow, his claw-tipped hand extended, "Give me what I want, miko."

Kagome was silent as she realized that she had spiritual powers. She was mulling this over in her mind while watching his unblinking hard gaze when Inuyasha yelled, "No Kagome!"

A flick of his brother's poison whip at his fire-rat shut him up for the moment. Inuyasha dared not come closer as he could cause his heartless brother to threaten the girl's life. Everything in her very soul told her not to give it to him but there was something more. A pulse from her hands told her to hand it over to the dog demon. But before anyone knew, before Kagome could contemplate how the jewel was murmuring to her, an incantation was being whispered and a glowing light caught everyone's attention but by then it was too late. The spell was cast. "Kaede! What are you doing?!" She heard Inuyasha yell.

Kagome saw the old woman on her hand and knees, one gnarly hand clutching her haori as she panted. "Kagome, the word of inability!"

Causing Kagome to nearly jump out of her own skin, Inuyasha let out a bellowing laugh, nearly falling over. "I wouldn't wish for any other curse upon you bastard!" He stood up and waved over at Kaede, "Old woman! You're a genius!"

Kagome stepped back in confusion as the demon was distracted at the necklace of navy beads appearing at his neck. "What word?" As the realization hit him, Sesshomaru slashed at the girls head as she tripped backward. Falling on her bum again, Kagome checked her head, relieved that there was no blood, but as her fingers brushed over her bangs, she gasped. _He cut my hair!_

Furious, she stood back up glaring at the audacity of him! Steeling her mind away for the moment as she thought of a word her friend, Ayame, used on her pet back home. "Heel boy!"

Sesshomaru had no time to react as he fell to one knee. A glowing pentagram surrounded him. A blue aura cloaked his body as he seemingly descended to the dirt. When it faded, he looked up to see the girl with a strange look on her face. Severely alarmed, an ear swiveled towards the hanyou that snickered. The action had Sesshomaru stock still, paralyzed at the embarrassing predicament he was in. Kagome put a hand to her cheek as she cooed, "He's so cute!"

Complaining, the growl that escaped him told him that words were no longer his form of communication. The Great Lord Sesshomaru was a dog. The villagers behind the recovered Kaede awe'd in unison. Before them was the largest, fluffiest dog they'd ever laid eyes on, bearing no markings of a demon save for the faded blue crescent on his forehead. He was barely taller than their own children.

Taking advantage of the distraction he leaped at the girl. He could smell the girl's fear before she hit him and he fell back. When he recovered he found that she had raised no hand against him but the hand that held the Jigoku no Tama to her breasts was now marked with his sigil, a crescent.

He could never harm her. She was his companion.

Mortified, Sesshomaru leaped up to the branches of the tree. He wasn't hiding from the humans, as that would go against his very honor to hide from weaker beings. Hoping to frighten them, he lifted his muzzle and roared, shaking the tree.

Bonus:

As she paused to think he came to a sudden thought, "Wait, Kagome! Don't say-"

"Heel boy!" and he braced for impact, when the beads of subjugation didn't even glimmer, he sighed with relief, "That was close."

When Sesshomaru leapt into the sacred tree, he could smell Kagome's regret. He, on the other hand, would remember this moment for the rest of his life. For once, it was his brother that was helpless. As he laughed endlessly, he didn't notice Kagome edge toward the tree.

"Hey! I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen!"

A menacing growl was her reply. "Alright mister," she puffed up her chest and put her hands on her hips, "Come down from there right now and maybe I can fix this!"

The dog ignored her, which was even worse than making any noise at all. He watched her from his perch on a high branch, before he smelled Inuyasha edging towards her.

The hanyou put a hand on her shoulder, "I'll get him," before rustles of leaves could be heard as Inuyasha climbed upwards.

All Kagome could hear was a rambunctiously-sounding brotherly brawl, as leaves of her beautiful sacred tree fell from their fight. "Hey!" She yelled angrily, "That's it!" She pointed at her feet as she glared in the direction of their noisemaking, "SIT BOY!"

Inuyasha felt the familiar pull, and grabbed Sesshomaru's ruff just before gravity became his worst enemy.

Kagome watched as the two fell to the earth gracelessly and didn't understand why a kotodama beamed on Inuyasha's neck. Kaede burst into laughter and was followed by the villagers. Smiling with mirth as she approached Kagome, the one-eyed woman chuckled, "It's been a long time since I heard that."

* * *

I know Inuyasha seems weaker, but I'm just imagining mistress centipede to be much stronger than canon. Also Sesshomaru is younger in this version but I'll explain why later if I keep continuing this story. I also forgot to explain that when Kagome first found Sesshomaru, he was about the size of a mastiff-kind-of-big-fluffy-dog


	3. The Story of Kikyo and Lord Sesshomaru

Kagome did her best not to even glance at the elephant, or rather, the seething dog in the room. His aura practically sparked with anger. The bundle of white fluff was curled up in the far corner, and, if Kagome dared say so, he was sulking. He made no noise and only one other occupant in the hut could even hear the animal breathe.

The girl's sudden hiss at a sharp pain in her side had the one-eyed miko apologizing softly. Kagome's didn't miss Inuyasha's ear swivel toward her as the other pointed at his inu-brother. Glancing over at the small beast, she saw that his muscles were just as tense as hers. Though his eyes were closed and his head was resting between giant paws, she knew that his mind was ever present. Two giant fluffs that was his long, floppy ears twitched as she winced again. She'd made no sound this time and was intrigued that he could sense without really seeing.

Kagome remembered how hard he'd fought when Inuyasha held him up high by the ruff of the back of Sesshomaru's neck. It wasn't possible for a human to be able to carry the restless dog with one hand, arm extended outward to escape the reach of swiping paws, all the way back to the wrecked village. It just occurred to her that none of them knew why they'd brought the dog back with them. Kagome had rather just expected it as if it were instinct.

Finished dressing the wound, the miko returned to her cooking. Though the room was silent within, plenty of villagers hammered on roofs and grunted at their work the demon had wrought with its wrath and desire for the jewel. Now strung around her neck, Kagome wondered at the mystical item. Though she was sure that Inuyasha must be a demon like his brother, _obviously if they're related_ , he didn't seem to want it so desperately like the other two demon's she's met so far. He hardly even looked at it, as if it burned him to do so.

 _Speaking of,_ "Thank you."

The boy turned to her, face clueless, "For what?"

"For saving us, of course. If it weren't for you, I'd probably not be here to thank you now."

"Keh." He flushed a little but acted as if it was nothing.

Kagome changed the subject, "I noticed you're rebuilding the houses wrecked by mistress centipede," She looked at the solemn miko, "What a pain."

"Pain, yes, and just the beginning. Now that the Jigoku no Tama is back among us, far worse will come to claim it. And not just demons. There are humans whose hearts are more evil still." There was a huff in the corner at that. Clearly the dog had an opinion on the matter but was unable to speak.

Kaede nodded in his direction, "With the beads around his neck, his threat is diminished," she snickered lightly, much to Sesshomaru's disapproving glare, "obviously." The dog close his eyes again.

"Why is he like that? I mean in that form?" she questioned. As Kagome peered closer, she could faintly see a reflective blue beneath the white coat.

"It is not something I anticipated, but the beads of inability are like that of the beads of subjugation that shoulder Inuyasha now."

As if reminded of something, the dog-eared buy stood up angrily, "Kaede! How can she be able to use the words like Kikyo did?!"

"Calm down, Inuyasha. Surely you have noticed it by now."

"Noticed what!" The bite to his tone made Kagome flinch.

"Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation."

He looked to her suddenly. His eyes swirled with emotions that she could not discern. His gaze nearly frightened her, though it did not seem to be filled with anger. Eager to escape whatever emotions he was feeling, she glanced at the dog, for once offering her eyes a place to rest upon. But she was wrong. Sesshomaru had his full attention on her, nearly giving her the same look Inuyasha was. "Hey! Enough already! I'm not this Kikyo-person you guys are so obsessed over!"

If dogs could blush, this one did. Sesshomaru was seething in anger, yes, but not because of his embarrassing form. He was long past that, though not forgiving the girl near him for putting him in this position. No, he was angry that he couldn't control his anger, or any of the other emotions that slammed upon him to realize that Kikyo was truly gone. He thought the girl before him was . . . well he had sensed her spiritual ability and smelled her scent that was nearly identical to the dead priestess's. As he gazed at her now, he noticed the differences that could not be possible without being a different person. Though it was unbecoming, Kikyo could have easily cut her hair in such a messy fashion as this girl did, but her softer features did not match Kikyo's sharp ones. The girl was hardly as elegant or graceful either, aspects that all human men longed for in a woman.

Confusion enveloped his senses and he nearly barked at the discomfort it gave him, but managed to reel it in. The hanyou did not miss his soft growl however. If only he could revert to his other form could he appear indifferent to the small annoying buzz to his ears that was their dramatic conversation.

Kaede became solemn at their reactions, and let out a big sigh as if she were about to tell a long tale of a grand adventure. "My sister, Kikyo, was the guardian of that which is in your hands, Kagome. Protecting it from demons and humans alike. Even lords summoned her to inquire about the jewel, but she always found a way to decline their invitation. One lord, however . . ."

Sesshomaru was lost in his thoughts. He remembered the day that word of the jewel reached his ears. His vassal, Jaken, had come forth explaining that the imp could feel drawn to something beyond the mountains. He smirked, knowing that he had finally found a lead on his father's inheritance. Sesshomaru remembered how he'd transformed at the news and recklessly bounded in the direction that his vassal had pointed, leaving the annoying imp in a whirlwind of dust. He remembered the rush of adrenaline and excitement that poured off his youki in waves. Even any lowly demon nearby could tell he was on the hunt.

As a beast, it only took him a day to reach what appeared to be a village that was only noteworthy by its inclusion of a temple in the forest. On the hill that which he perched, he watched as the light of its inhabitants dimmed one by one in the darkness. Though a lord of the night, his travels had left him weary, and he knew that one with immense holy power was nearby. He remembered the feel of the exceptionally soft grass in the clearing next to the giant tree. If she had not sensed his presence yet, it was only a matter of time. He decided to remain in his form but curled up to at least rest his body and let his demonic energy rebuild in strength. If he focused, he could conceal his presence, but that idea was lost among thoughts of excitement and images of a legendary fang. Only two centuries old, he had not been an adult for very long in demon years, reaching physical maturity only twenty years ago. He was only a young boy when he had threatened his father to entrust him with his famous swords, the Tetsusaiga and So'ounga (I don't know how to spell that xD), before the Great Dog General left. Finally calm at somber memories of the lifeless body of his father, the dog demon shut his eyes, letting his mind rest, though he was not seduced into slumber.

The orange rays of sunrise alerted him to the fact that many creatures awoke with the sun, including humans. They were no threat to him, but he preferred not to have his head pounding at the several deafening shouts and screams once he was discovered. He chose this clearing because of the large branches of the exceptionally tall tree offered, hiding his form.

Nearly chuckling inside at the memory, he remembered sensing her so suddenly that it caught him off-guard. She was near enough for him to catch her scent. There was no way she hadn't sensed him by now, but as he lifted his nose into the air, catching the finer details of what her aroma could reveal to him, he realized she was distracted. He reverted back to his smaller form, though he was by no means short. He wished to come near more discreetly. He had little desire to be covered in filth and gore from several soon-to-be-dead humans that would come to her aid from her shrieks.

Close enough to see, he was caught like a fly in a spider's web that was this priestess. Words to describe her beauty would be as low as an insult to what he saw. Then, he was angry. The cause of his father's death leaped down before the miko. Had he not been distracted, and had the wind blown differently, he would've caught his scent sooner. The way he approached her easily gave away the hanyou's relationship. She let him sit beside her on the lip of a well. He witnessed her put a necklace on the hanyou and he nearly sneezed in disgust of the power-infused rosary. He supposed his brother's dull senses could handle it.

He began to walk away and before they were out of range, he sensed the beads' power flare and heard a shriek of surprised pain.

Rising from his mind, he heard the elderly woman claim a lord, who was smitten by her sister, desire the jewel that was born from her body the same way it did from Kagome. He made sure to not react to the tale in any way, showing emotion was unbecoming of one who wished so desperately to become his expressionless humanoid form. He figured that if he tried hard enough, he could revert back.

Inuyasha scoffed, "She'd never have fallen for that jerk. I tried to kill him myself several times after she sealed him away, but she would never let me do it."

"Kaede? Is there any way to let him transform back? I feel bad for him." She nodded towards the dog. Inuyasha immediately protested, blocking her path as she rose to approach him. "He's dangerous, Kagome." He warned.

"Inuyasha, you know that she is capable of subduing-"

"Sit!" the half-breed was now powerless to stop her. As he tried to rise again, she repeated herself. Multiple times. When she was satisfied that he would not rise again, she stepped over him. Sesshomaru lazily looked up at her, letting pain reflect in his reddened eyes, and let out a whimper. He heard Inuyasha groan and roll his eyes. Sesshomaru didn't disagree with him and his unsaid comment. He detested stooping to kitsune-like trickery.

Forgetting the way he acted as a demon, Kagome figured that since he was a dog, but also a lord, she should be direct and firm with him. She grabbed him by his beads, putting her stern expression inches from his, "You're going to behave and answer some questions."

She didn't notice that he watched the jewel hanging from her neck with intensity. When he whined again, Kagome took it as an apology. He didn't hear her words. For he was bounded by blue light as the pentagram appeared once more.

She watched the daiyoukai stand once again.

* * *

 _It's up to ye now, child, to take over its protection. The souls and power of our ancestors can be accessed once again._

 _Does that mean I can see my family again?_ Kagome wondered bitterly.

"Kikyo-sama's come back from the dead!" she turned to see the villagers bowing in prayer. Sesshomaru watched from the shadows as the miko ran smelling of fear and sadness. He wondered where she'd come from. If kikyo died mere months ago, how could her reincarnation already be this old? It made no sense and so he believed that the old woman had lied to protect her from him.

* * *

After walking around all morning, she found Inuyasha perched in a tree. She threw a fruit at him and he didn't come down. "You know that bastard's been following you all day, right?"

Sesshomaru emerged from the trees, "What's it to you, half-breed?" he mocked.

Inuyasha took a bite out of the pear, back turned to the two below him. His eyebrow twitched in annoyance, "Oh I so missed your insults," he laced with sarcasm.

Kagome looked back and forth between the two, "So you guys are half-brothers?"

Inuyasha fell from the tree. Then he whipped around, looked at Kagome, sitting on his haunches like a dog, and pointed at his brother, "I've never considered that bastard my brother in my entire life!"

"Do I need to correct you of who is technically the bastard here, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru retorted, almost smugly in Inuyasha's eyes.

Kagome remembered why she'd thrown food and glanced at the two males, "Hey the villagers gave me all this food! Why not help me eat it?"

Inuyasha foolishly looked away at her before sesshomaru clasped his glowing claws around his neck, lifting him off the ground as he struggled. He heard the young miko gasp. If the old woman was correct, she wouldn't care if he killed Inuyasha. Her reaction told him all he needed. "So, you are not her reincarnation after all." He stated simply, dropping a coughing Inuyasha.

"She would have begged me for his life." He muttered. Kagome stomped her foot and gave out an angry sound somewhere between a groan and a growl. "Heel!"

Sesshomaru panted, surprised at the harshness of the transformation, and looked up at Inuyasha, who smiled devilishly.

"Sit!" As he removed his face from the dirt, it was now him looking up at Sesshomaru's feet, or rather, paws. He could imagine the bastard's voice, "Groveling at my feet are we, Inuyasha?" Needing to get the dirt out of his mouth, he spat at the dog.

Kagome sat between the two now, and had placed food between Sesshomaru's paws. He didn't touch it. Inuyasha ate in silence, still on guard. "You two are a real piece of work." She huffed angrily.

 **I really enjoyed this one! I hope I can continue this because people from my tumblr are starting to get interested! Unfortunately, Winter Break is days away from being over, and I'm headed back to school. I've got harder classes this semester :'C**

 **R &R as you please!**


	4. Down the Rabbit Hole

_Mama. Souta and Grandpa. Even Buyo. They must be so worried._ Almost in response to her sadness, Sesshomaru cracked an eye open at her. The daiyoukai would remain with this woman as long as she carried the jewel. It was as simple as that. He could hear Inuyasha fending off the vultures outside. Though, he hated his brother, they did have a common interest: to protect the jewel from anyone else.

* * *

 _Inuyasha's forest. Dry well. Its how I got here after all, maybe there's a way to get out of here._

Kagome took note of the dog that followed her everywhere. He was starting to get annoying, though he was silent. If she stopped, pretending to get her bearings and plan a direction to take, she would watch him from the corner of her eye. The inu-youkai would pause to look at her but then sit and wait till she began to move again. Sometimes he would scratch his ear with his hind leg, but did little else. The epitome of patience.

Who knows where Inuyasha was. She found she almost preferred the silence than the rambunctious arguing and bickering that Inuyasha had with people. Kagome placed her hand where the jewel touched her skin beneath her shirt. She thought it best to keep it hidden when outside the safety of the village.

Kagome found the well some time later. As she approached it, there was a bark from behind her, and she turned around to find sesshomaru growling at a couple of men with swords. They were clearly afraid of the large dog and his unusually big teeth. Kagome didn't recognize these men but gossip from the village suddenly floated through her mind, "Bandits."

* * *

Inuyasha overheard the villagers and Kaede. The girl was missing. As he was tracking her trail, wandering far beyond the village, he found a patch of smeared blood, as if its owner had been dragged. "Is this . . . Sesshomaru's?"

Surprised slightly, he found that it was not so different than the smell of his own blood. It didn't matter that he could smell Kagome along with other human males, he knew his brother was latched on to Kagome, or rather, the jewel. If Sesshomaru was in trouble so was the girl, and so was the jewel.

"How could a bunch of humans overcome that bastard?" But he was already leaping from branch to branch in his forest. Picking up the scent of stone, wood, and horses. "So they're camped nearby?"

* * *

Kagome was slammed into the ground, again, this time on a wood floor, unable to speak as the wind had been knocked out of her. Once they'd gotten a hold on Sesshomaru, losing two men in the process, she'd been about to release him to his true form when someone sent a fist to her back. Once they'd gotten her on the ground, they'd bound her hands and mouth. They dragged Sesshomaru by his hind legs like he was their kill, ready to be skinned.

It didn't even occur to her what might happen to her. Blinking back tears, she stared at Sesshomaru who stared back, gaze calm as if understanding. She knew that his blood had been drawn, and hoped that, as a demon, he could heal like one too. Not that she had any idea how demons heal. The man holding him down didn't notice their silent exchange.

She felt a hand touch where it shouldn't. It shocked Sesshomaru to see her shut her eyes unexpectedly in fear and he noticed a vile hand belonging to a bandit without honor.

As a big, horribly-pale man approached, Sesshomaru gave off a disgusted impression, he turned his face as far away as he could muster and stuck his nose beneath his bound legs. "Gimme the jewel, right now."

She gasped at the stupidity of his men. They backed away and she could escape. Though, she couldn't call for help and wouldn't be able to get away fast enough, and she absolutely could not leave Sesshomaru to become dog food (the author giggles at her own joke perhaps a little too much).

The men stood by as their leader swiped at her with his blade. She dodged him and made her way around the room before she found a sharp edge of the buddha statue and tried desperately to cut away the rope on her wrists.

She wasn't fast enough. Not only was the rope still uncut as he swung his katana again, but she didn't move away quite fast enough, the tip caught on her arm and she knew it had to be over. But the eight-foot troll's reach was at its end so all she got was a scratch.

In the midst of trying to dodge a third swing, she tripped and crashed hard onto her left shoulder. Gritting her teeth in reaction, she realized that she was no longer powerless. The skid was actually a good thing.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru's blue irises flare in determination, and she set him free. "Heel boy!"

The roof exploded. Kagome shrieked and braced herself from the falling debris.

Feeling her stomach plummet, she opened her eyes to see a face surrounded by white hair and, beyond him, the sky. _Nani?_ She yelped in surprise. They were flying!

* * *

Inuyasha jumped in the fray of scrambling men and dust. "WHAT IS THAT STENCH?!"

He found the body slumped over the wreckage, a hole in his chest. The grotesque occupant already fled.

He sniffed the air despite all the disgusting lustful male scents, "Looks like they got out alright. I must've just missed 'em."

He tossed his head about lazily, white hair waving like a god's, unbeknownst to its bearer.

* * *

A man awed at the crisp whiteness flowing behind clouds of dirt and dust. The creature flinched then approached, he wasn't sure whether to cower in fear, or to bow in some way. He did neither as he stared at the . . . Ears? "A demon!"

The demon ignored the comment and lifted him by his collar. The bandit's lower body still in contact with the floor that he had been laying on. "Good you're awake," he said uncaringly but expression wary with suspicion. "Did you see a girl with a white dog?"

Suddenly becoming angry at his failure, "That was no dog, that was a demon! He transformed!" the bandit spat.

His chin hit the floor with a sharp crack and he groaned. The demon was gone. He sighed with relief, before the roof creaked above him, threateningly.

Inuyasha took off with haste. _You better be alright Kagome._ That filthy bandit had touched her, and the hanyou didn't look back. Behind him, the building collapsed.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed with gentle grace. He looked to the girl, who didn't even realize they'd landed, her eyes were shut so tight. She clutched his white sleeve and smelled of fear. The wind stilled and she opened her eyes as she felt him release her. He was already walking away and she stood there, stunned. He never left her side when he was in dog form. "Oh, as soon as you're not helpless you leave!" She yelled.

He stopped, and she took back her words inside her head but had no will to speak out now. "Foolish girl," he said, he didn't even turn to her, "You still have not realized that the Jigoku no Tama is no longer in your hands."

 _Nani!?_ It was true. The necklace, the jewel was gone from her neck! Could it have fallen during the fight? "I seek to go after it, and I don't need you."

She looked up to find that he had disappeared. She panicked at suddenly being alone. "Heel boy!" She shouted. There was a glow in the dark of the woods before her and she took off towards it.

She found him sitting with his back to her, head drooping, nose pointed at the ground. She reached to touch him and he glared at her, a quick exhale and she knew he was angry.

She sat on her legs, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to be alone. Please don't leave."

He growled a little, his expression agitated. "Oh right!" She smiled apologetically, "You can't leave me when you're like this."

There was a rustle and a hanyou strode up on her right, "Kagome!" Inuyasha checked over her scent and found that she had not been defiled at least. "The crow got the jewel-"

A screech above them finished his sentence. "Huh, so I did drop it," she mused.

"IDIOT! We gotta get it back!" He snapped.

It didn't even faze her. In fact, she was about to tell him to sit for calling her stupid, but there was the tug at her sleeve. Sesshomaru was angrily determined.

The hanyou turned around and kneeled, "Here, get on!"

As soon as he had a firm grip on her thighs, he took off with a jolt. Kagome didn't know where they were headed but eventually they caught up with the demon crow- or vulture- she didn't know which. The trio burst from the forest into a village, bigger than the last.

People leapt to the side in the blur that was their speed. Inuyasha stopped suddenly, dropping her, though she landed on her two feet. They were on a bridge at a river. He grabbed a bow and a set of arrows from a man, who was too shocked for words. "Here." He thrust it into her arms.

"What?! I've never shot in my life! I'll just release Sesshomaru, since he can fly-"

"There's no time!" He shouted, "Kikyo was a master archer. Hit it in one shot and I'll get the jewel before Sesshomaru."

Without her realizing it, the dog had already taken off in pursuit. _That sly little . . ._

Inuyasha bounded off, keeping up with the demon. Kagome took aim, _Kikyo . . ._

Closing one eye, she let the arrow loose. The bowstring snapped her inner arm, and she fell to her knees with her hand to the red welt. It took her a moment to realize it even after Inuyasha shouted, "Ya missed!"

With a fiery fury, she drew the bow once more, but didn't hear the other occupants on the bridge gasp at the oddly-dressed glowing priestess.

She didn't even think, but somehow knew that someone was with her this time. With a crackling energy, she shot the arrow with a gleaming light straight at the demon. "Go!"

Inuyasha whispered in awe, "She did it!"

* * *

They returned to Kaede's in silence. Kagome kept the bow and quiver after its owner insisted that it be used for the greater good. In her palm was the Jigoku no Tama, with an arrow through it. The fire crackled and Kagome took notice of someone's absence, "Hey, where'd Sesshomaru go?"

"Dunno." Inuyasha had his arms behind his head, resting against the wall with his eyes closed, "Maybe to go hunt some humans."

"Hey. That's not nice."

"All I know is that Sesshomaru doesn't eat human food. Humans _prefer_ not to eat each other so it's possible that's exactly Sesshomaru's diet. Plenty of other demons eat humans."

* * *

"Master Jaken!" Several imps came his way. He had regained some followers at least in the fifty years that have passed. However, lately he'd been wondering about that strange power recently that seemed so familiar.

"What is it?!" He asked.

"Some strange dog is coming this way!"

 _Strange dog? It couldn't be! No. Lord Sesshomaru can never be released._ "So what!?" Jaken crossed his arms, not noticing his followers beginning to tremble nor the shadow creeping over them that didn't belong to the night. "Just kill it!"

He was hit with a sudden pain, the pain of being squashed. A familiar pain. He looked up at the small dog, that was still fairly larger than him, with a fierce, lip-curled angry expression from underneath its big talons. "Lord Sesshomaru!? Is that you?" He squawked.

A two-headed dragon nearby gave him his answer.

The demon released him and strode inside the imp's small base, sniffing about. Jaken rushed after him, "What are you looking for my lord?!"

He came to a stop finally, at a small rack that held a staff with two carved heads.

* * *

"Sit boy!" She screamed. Kaede looked up just in time to see Inuyasha land on his face, legs in the air, into the rocks. She chuckled and he appeared unharmed. "Why are you watching me get dressed you pervert!"

"Look, I just can't stand seeing you in those clothes, okay!?"

"Why? Cuz I look like Kikyo?"

She hurt him then, because he looked away somberly. Kaede stood up, "I think I'll take my leave here. Try not to fight you two."

They sat by the fire in silence, watching the fish cook. Kaede tried to teach Kagome how to fish but her back decided to give out so she had to encourage Kagome from afar as she caught fish. Luckily, the young miko had the patience of a Kami after so much practice trying to catch goldfish during festivals. She'd never been good at it, but now she got rewarded nevertheless with a meal.

Kagome hugged herself to her knees, the river at her back, watching the wind blow her clothes dry.

"Does Sesshomaru hate humans?" She muttered, disturbed by the fact that someone could hate her for being human.

"I know he once did, and he probably still does. Why?"

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck here with you two, I don't want either of you to hate me."

"Nah, I don't think he hates you. Even if he does he'll have to get used to you since you two are companions now."

 _That's right. The spell Kaede cast binds us together until I feel that it's safe to remove the beads._ She looked at the blue tattoo pensively. _Gramps is gonna kill me._

She almost didn't catch the words. They were muttered so softly. "What he definitely hates most of all are half-demons."

"What's a half-demon?" She asked softly. His expression looked hurt and she wanted to reach out to him.

He smelled her new wave of sorrow and changed face. He looked away with a grunt as if it didn't matter to him, "Someone born from a human and a demon."

Then, he took the prideful approach, "He hates me the most," he said with a smug grin but then it faded, "I'm the one who killed our father after all . . ."

She stood up, shocked that she had completely misjudged him. Entirely. How could someone who appeared to have a heart, kill his own father? Unless . . . Words floated in the back of her mind: _Do I need to correct you of who is technically the bastard here, Inuyasha?_

"Was it rape?"

He shot daggers at her. "No! She loved the old man! And he loved her!"

So it was true then. "Then why did you kill him?! What's wrong with you?!"

"May I interrupt here?" Came a voice.

Inuyasha slapped his neck, Kagome's eyes widened at the small flea that floated down.

"Hi, I'm Myoga. Always a pleasure but never a burden."

Inuyasha stood up and left. She watched him walk away with his head sagged, hair spilling forward over his shoulders.

"I imagine he's never spoke of the master's passing out loud before." The voice was so close to her ear that she jumped and stared at her shoulder. "A demon flea?"

She looked to the sky, _everything here is a demon. What's next? A tree?_

"Please don't discriminate by my size. Anyway Inuyasha and Sesshomaru belong to the same father, the Great Dog General. A legend among demons."

"Wow." Kagome was intrigued until he told the story about his birth.

* * *

"So he didn't really kill his father," Kagome mused. Myoga had left to find Inuyasha. "Sesshomaru blames him and his mother for his father's death. How tragic."

Kagome gathered her clothes with one hand as the other held onto the arrow that had struck the jewel. Looking back, she remembered how the jewel had spoken to her not long after it had come out of her body. With her chin in her hand, she tried to recall the sound of the voice. She frowned in concentration. _It definitely sounded like a man. But who?_ It wasn't anyone she knew.

She walked back towards the village and came across a clearing in the midst of her thoughts. It wasn't until she bumped her knee hard that she noticed where she was, _the well!_

Kagome peered inside its dark depths, remembering the remains of demons that get dumped in there.

"Well well, a priestess."

She looked up to find a woman with short hair, dressed more revealingly than she herself had been before in her other clothes. But this woman, was floating in the air. She flinched as her cheek stung suddenly. She lifted her fingers to find blood and gasped at the hair all around the clearing. Everywhere she looked until her eyes confronted the demoness who replied to her stare with, "How do you do? I'm Yura of the hair."

* * *

"Master! Master Inuyasha!" He found the hanyou next to a pile of leaves. Knowing dog demons fully well, myoga knew he'd just buried something, something that's blood was still pumping. "Myoga! Where's Kagome?!"

He stared at the master's sense of urgency on his face, and he came up with an answer quickly, "I-I left her at the river not too long ago!"

"Come on!" And Myoga grasped onto his hair.

* * *

She remembered getting pushed into the well. She had opened her palm to find the glow she expected. So it couldn't have been a dream, could it? She still had the clothes too after all.

She had been in a daze the entire time since she returned. Her mother had been crying. And after everyone calmed down, she took a bath, placing the _I'm just going to start calling it the arrow jewel_ at the edge of the tub as she soaked.

After she came downstairs to eat, she noticed someone was missing. "Where's Souta?" she asked, chopsticks and rice in her mouth. _Oh how I missed mom's cooking_ she thought with a sigh.

"Huh. I'll go check on him." Her mother took her dishes to the sink to wash later once everyone was done eating, "It's not like him to skip a meal."

The two, or three rather, if you include the cat laying on the floor with his fur pressed to her thigh, continued to eat in silence, listening to her mother trying to find Souta until finally she heard, "That's odd, maybe he's outside?"

They heard the door shut. Grandpa apparently had been waiting for this. "So are you going to tell me about that tattoo on your hand young lady?"

 **Sorry this is sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo long (It's like over 3000 words wow!) I didn't want to split it though. So this is the last chapter before school starts! I have no idea when I'll pick it up again but I'd like some people to know that I'm not done with TJOM! I've been having a writer's block on it is all. It seems this story is more popular anyway. It's only a week old I think, and its got more reviews than Moriko and I've had that up for six months!**

 **R &R as you please. Even if you're expressing that you don't like it! I'm in architecture school. A field known for its criticism and that the level of your work is the level of your self-worth! I'm used to it now and besides as long as you tell me what you don't like about it instead of just saying you hate it, then I'll possibly steer the story in a different direction! I'm already thinking about that now.**


	5. And Back Again (finally finished!)

Sesshomaru traced her scent. The jewel's presence had vanished, and he contemplated the possibilities of how it could be.

"If I may ask my lord, what are we doing here? Near a human village?"

Jaken only got a sharp growl in return. The imp had left his followers once again to follow Sesshomaru once more. In one hand, he held Ah-Un's reins and the staff in the other. _Come to think of it, both of them have two heads. Maybe it has to do with the great dog having two sons. That can't be right! Sesshomaru is unparalleled._ Jaken had not seen Ah-Un since he left the sacred tree nearly fifty years ago. He had witnessed that wench of a human seal him under the tree. He stayed long after that, though his lord showed no signs of life. Eventually he had to move on past the fall of the great demon lord. So he rode the mourning Ah-Un back to the plains of Musashi, hoping to find some who would remember him.

Sesshomaru could smell Inuyasha and another demon all over the place. Wandering through the forest he came upon a place he remembered fondly. A place where he had forgotten about his determination to get the jewel, to get tetsusaiga. The well.

It's where Kagome's scent ended. He sniffed through her clothes that she'd dropped, before Inuyasha approached.

He looked up at the hanyou, communicating with body movements, flicks and twitches. Even as a half-breed he should be able to understand. "I gathered that much myself. So she did it huh? She went back to her own world?"

"And she took the jewel with her!" A female voice made Jaken jump. The strange demoness paused, her anger fading completely, "What a cutie. Is that little doggie yours?"

"How dare you disrespect Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken squeaked, aiming a little staff in her upwards direction.

"Oh, I mean no disrespect," Yura put a hand to her chest as if struck with his words, "I respect all those who have such glossy locks, even if it is hair of the dog."

Sesshomaru had no care in the world to spare the demoness his attention and leaped upon the well, paws spread out to the edges to keep from falling. He needed the jewel, and now that he had the staff, there was no point in waiting.

"After all, it's going to become mine anyway, ONCE I TAKE YOUR HEAD." The demoness finalized before free-falling towards them, katana glinting in the moonlight mercilessly.

Everyone sprung into action. Jaken hopped on Ah-Un ready to strike with his staff. The dragon took to the air, chasing the demoness. Inuyasha jumped to a tree branch, then pushed off towards her. Sesshomaru was already gone.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Shhh! Mom!" Souta begged his mother. She had been calling for her son but luckily the animal didn't seem to notice. When she came near, he grabbed her hand to let him know he was hiding in the bush. She crept in the little hollow with him, trying to take a peek at the world through her child's eyes, as all mothers do. He pointed up at something in the tree. "Do you see?" He whispered.

There was something white perched on the branch of their sacred tree. It seemed to be looking at the city beyond. "How odd. I wonder how he got up there?"

"Yeah. I noticed Buyo was acting funny, and then I saw him."

She looked to her son, "Should I get the ladder?"

"Okay." He said. His mother scooted away and headed back to the house.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Kagome slammed her hands on the table, growling in frustration, "I'm telling you gramps! I went back in time!"

"I think you just hit your head." The old man sipped his tea, "You always were clumsy."

She groaned and crossed her arms, "I told you that you wouldn't believe me."

"Come now, who would believe a ridiculous story like that?"

"And who would believe any of your stories grandpa?"

He was about to give her a long lecture when he was interrupted. "Kagome, dear, could you help get the ladder?"

"Coming!" Eager to escape, she followed her mother outside. She never questioned her mother. _Mama always has everything under control._ "What do we need the ladder for mom? Did Souta kick his soccer ball on the roof again?"

Now in the storage shed, Ms Higurashi looked for the light switch. "No dear. There's a strange dog in the sacred tree."

"A dog?!" It couldn't be! "Mom. I don't think we need the ladder. Come show me the dog."

"Oh-okay?" Her mother replied before kagome grabbed her hand and headed to the tree.

They found Grandpa and Souta whispering and glancing at the dog. Kagome took one look and her heart sank. There had been a small part of her that wished it had all been a dream.

"Sesshomaru."

The white dog stiffened and turned to look down at her over his shoulder. "Come down please."

Surprisingly obedient, and with speed that shocked Grandpa and Souta, Sesshomaru landed and with a few steps closed the distance to Kagome.

"Heel."

She felt her mother's hand shake and she squeezed it. Offering her a smile, she said, "Mom, this is Sesshomaru."

"How do you do?" Her mother stuttered in shock.

She was beginning to realize how often she had him under her spell. Then he spoke, and she'd forgotten how his voice sounded. "What is this place, miko?"

"This is my home, or rather, _my time_." She smiled. It was nice to have him around when he's civil and conversational.

But Sesshomaru didn't seem right. In fact, he looked as though he just reached an understanding of something, something sad. He sniffed the air tentatively, then commented, "There are no youkai here."

"Would you like to come inside?" Ms Higurashi asked. The nervous tension in the air was getting to her.

Again he ignored her, "Get the jewel. Now."

"What? No. And why?"

"I require the power of my father's fang." He stated simply, as if it were obvious.

"Th-the Jigoku no Tama?" Grandpa asked, "Kagome? Do you have it?"

She sighed, "Apparently, I've had it all along."

Something in Kagome's mind clicked all of a sudden. Her eyes shot to the well. The doors were open, and- "Oh no!" Hair twisted and swirled like black clouds in the shrine. Kagome turned and ran. She could hear her family call her name repeatedly as she ran up the stairs to her room. There was hair at her open window. Creeping in towards her bed. Just as the hair touched the sheets she stuck her hand under her pillow and grabbed the jewel arrow. Just as she did however, the hair grew angry and whipped about. Kagome ducked as it hit a shelf, knocking her books over. Her body was starting to sting all over as the hair whipped at her.

She screamed, "Sesshomaru!"

It stopped. The hair went slack at her feet. Her arms lowered down to her sides. Sesshomaru floated outside her window, clawed fingers still glowing. Her hand flew to her nose at the smell of smoke. The hair was singeing where it had been cut by Sesshomaru's poison.

"Thank you."

He held out his hand, "Let's go."

She nodded and took his hand. She stepped on the ledge of the window and he drew her to his side, her waist captured by a magenta striped arm. The air left her in a rush as he dove to the well house. Once inside, she shut the doors, "Don't come in!" She ordered her family.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"Inuyasha! Surely even you are above this demon!" The imp exclaimed at the hanyou who was strung by invisible hair, hanging in the sky.

"Shaddup!"

The demoness sighed, her head tilted and resting on her palm. "I wonder where that cute doggie went?"

"Keh. That bastard can do what he wants for all I care." Inuyasha smiled, trying to deceive his opponent of how much strength he actually possessed. Distracting her was his only plan to keep her from possibly ransacking the well. If he could not take her down himself, he would wait for- he hesitated at the thought of allies.

"You're hair is not as fine as his had been but then, 'waste not, want not.'" She licked her blade.

Her blade now at his throat, she hesitated, looking away. The tang smell of blood caught in the wind, and he knew. He knew the jewel had returned.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"What a shame, Inuyasha." A green whip sliced Yura in half. It cut hairs in the process, effectively freeing his half-breed brother. He landed to the ground with a grunt. He chuckled, "Fine then, let's see if you can strike her down." No one paid any notice to the imp who cried tears of joy at the sight of his master's regular form.

"Hmph." Sesshomaru smiled. As he leaped up to do just that, Kagome raced over to the red hunched-over figure. "Oh my kami," she said as he drew his bloodied hand away from his gut, "Are you gonna be okay?"

He looked up at her as if she were stupid, "I don't die that easily. Didn't you realize how fast Sesshomaru recovered?" Kagome was speechless. Sesshomaru had been bleeding from deep in his shoulder over a day ago. Surely he was still in pain at least?

"Here." Her ears sensed a woosh from behind her. She could see red fabric from the corners of her vision. However, it was the sudden unnatural warmth that took her breath away. Inuyasha crouched before her, "It's made from the fire-rat. I wish I could have given it to you sooner, since you're already hurt."

In the rush of the moment back there, she'd paid no mind to the several cuts that now suddenly burned as if to reprimand her for her memory, or the lack of one.

Minutes passed. Sesshomaru had figured out that the heart was absent from her body after slicing the demoness in several pieces. His venom did not affect her either, other than irritating the hair demon's patience. After stating how much she wanted his head, literally, he knew that only death would stop her. Now, he simply dodged her attacks as he took the moment to think about it. He could not hear her heartbeat nearby at all. For all he knew, her death could be on the other side of the world. _Perhaps the miko can seal her, as Kikyo once did . . ._ Perhaps he could just open the portal now, and trap the hair-youkai there once he had his inheritance.

Kagome looked up, doubt setting in. _Maybe he is still hurt if all he can do is dodge. I wonder if he's gonna do anything to the giant hairball._

"My lord! Allow me to assist!" Jaken stated from Ah-Un's back. "Staff of two heads!" The oily hair caught fire immediately. Yura screamed as the fire trailed lightning fast to the hair ball, burning all its contents. Sesshomaru lifted a brow at realizing that the invisible hair had used its youki to hide itself from view. His hearing had eliminated any opportunity for her hair to reach him before it was sliced to bits.

Kagome saw something glow amidst the flames. "Sesshomaru! There!" She pointed, "there's something glowing oddly in the fire! Maybe its Yura's weakness!"

"There is no such thing, Miko. Have your eyes failed you?"

"But-" _I'm the only one who can see it. Just like the hair. I have to help, but how?_

"Inuyasha can you find me a bow and arrows?"

To her surprise he bounded off to the well, and returned with such items in his grip. Kagome didn't ask but was grateful nevertheless. "Sesshomaru, give me one of your hairs." She received a stare instead. _Alright then._

"Stupid girl! As if my Lord would ever give any of himself to you!" Jaken slammed his staff into the ground for emphasis.

She closed her eyes and exhaled. When she opened them again, he was no longer looking at her, moving his arm as the whip prevented Yura's hair from reaching the group. Keeping a calm facade, she flashed her hand out and tumbled through his hair, attempting to just grab one. She saw him stiffen, and knew her time was up, and yanked. It took a little more pull than she anticipated, but she ended up with a few strands, draping over her fingers to the ground.

Sesshomaru bared his fangs at her, but said nothing, didn't even move from the spot. Kagome drew an arrow and hastily tied his hair to it. She hoped it would stay on when it took flight. She drew back the string and aimed. It wasn't too far-

A force knocked her in the stomach. She gulped, the air seemingly empty.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Her plan might've worked, if the enemy was a moron. Inuyasha lifted the girl's strange top, checking for injury. She was already bleeding from small cuts everywhere. _Good_. _Sesshomaru didn't have his claws out._ Though he refrained from taking her humanity into account. Inuyasha hoped nothing was broken beneath her skin, or she really could die.

Injured as he was, he would remain in the tree with her until the fight was over. Sesshomaru will figure it out eventually. All assassin's had to be smart after all. Kagome would be out for a bit after having the wind knocked out of her.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at his brother, _he should have known the fire-rat would've protected her. Yet, he knocked her out of the way from Yura's blade. What motive could he possibly have for protecting her? Or maybe he was just upset that she'd nabbed his hair. That was entirely feasible._

Sesshomaru was angry now. His eyes were red, and he was flying about. The battle had continued ascending until they were no longer visible, save for the green flashes behind the cloud cover. Kagome moaned. He watched her intensely, for she wasn't aware that she was resting against a tree trunk. She could easily fall.

He saw her eyes flicker, reflecting the blaze that was the hairball. Her fingers twitched, and she silently reached for her bow, only to find it only the ground below, the arrow nearby. She looked at him expectantly, with pleading brown orbs, her voice still locked away.

"Can you shoot?"

Her nod was so slight he almost missed it. _Yeah right she can. She can barely move._

He jumped down to retrieve them anyway. Better to have her armed if things got out of hand.

She was able to hold the bow at least. She inspected the arrow lazily, squinting at the one hair that was still tied to the shaft.

"What are you doing? Are you trying to hurt yourself?" He asked, ready to take the bow back from her.

Her face stayed directed at the floating flames, but she sent him a one-eyed glare out of her peripheral. A look that struck his heart and froze him in place, in time, against a tree. The burn of the memory was much hotter than the heat radiating the area.

As he was distracted, Kagome managed to draw the bow, only her arms capable of movement currently. Her limbs trembled, and then she fired.

He didn't know if it was the wind or the hair, but the arrow's path curved, headed for the center of the ball of fire.

First, there was nothing. Then, a crack, a light beamed to the sky, more blinding than any forest fire. He shielded his closed eyes with an arm. Kagome did the same.

She fainted before she heard Yura scream.

* * *

 **lol well I finally finished the chapter... yeah its literally been a year since I touched this story. Hope someone still reads it. Its been 21 months sooo**


End file.
